


Dedication

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt 'terminal'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedication

The newly opened shuttle port had originally been part of the old Alliance base left standing empty after the end of the eve wars, the conversion from military to public usage designed and implanted during the rebuilding frenzy that came with peace. Cities looked to themselves even as their populations tried to figure out how to move forward in a world that they'd fought to create but had no idea how to live in. Part of the reconstruction was financed by appealing to the patriotism and guilt of the wealthy whose deep pockets had kept them and their families far behind the front lines.

The tiles of the main hallway that leads to each individual terminal are covered with the names of those who had lost their lives in the fight for peace. Civilians and soldiers, Alliance and rebels, are arranged side by side in fitting with the new all encompassing ESUN philosophy of unity. Towards the middle of the corridor, across from the shuttle bay that had once been a storage area for mobile suits, there is a section listing each person killed in the Maxwell Church Massacre. In the center written in what appears to be a child's careful script are the words 'nobility and peace, I was blessed'.

Unlike some of the other parts of the memorial there is no benefactor listed. The donation as anonymous as the street kids the orphanage worked hard to find new lives for. It blends in with the names of those around it, a fitting remembrance for two people who spent their lives in humble circumstances not by chance, but by choice. They, through their actions, would shape the life of one small boy who along with four others would make the world spoken of with hope, a reality.


End file.
